baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Beethoven
Baby Beethoven is the Eighth Baby Einstein episode. It was released on October 26, 2002 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. It also re-released again in 2008 for the 10 year anniversary with different segments Characters *Beethoven The Giraffe *Pavlov The Dog *Gumbo The Duck *Wellighton The Cow *Isaac The Lion *Neighton The Horse *Roger The Rooster (In a bonus puppet show) *Bard The Dragon (Mode 2 Only) *Vincent Van Goat (Mode 2 Only) *Knee Deep The Frog (Mode 2 Only) *Galileo The Kangaroo (Mode 2 Only) Segments * Beethoven The Giraffe Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano But He Trys Again, Beethoven Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano Again. (2008 Only) * Opening Titles * Bard The Dragon Plays A Floor Tom (Mode 2 Only) * Pavlov's introduction Symphony NO.1 * Symphony No. 1 * Walking Owls * Vincent Van Goat Watches An Apple Cone Puppet (Mode 2 Only) * Subway Train * Pavlov The Dog Walks Around The Lake But He Hears A Squeaky Bone Toy And A Duck Quacking Pavlov Screams And Runs Away Quacker The Duck Sees Pavlov's Bone And Steals It Pavlov Heard That His Best Friend Quacker The Duck Stole His Bone * Symphony No. 3 * Pavlov Chases Quacker * Pavlov Finally Got His Bone * Fur Elise * Webster the Spider * Introduction To Wellington's Victory * Wellington The Cow Beethoven The Giraffe Pavlov The Dog Issac The Lion Quacker The Duck And Neighton The Horse are Having A Parade * A Bear Plays The Violin While Dogs Play In The Rain And A Pig Runs Around * Baby Pictures * Nathan The Horse And Knee Deep The Frog March In British Guard Outfits (Mode 2 Only) * Penguins Go Up The Stairs * Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Saxophone * Pop Up Bears * Isaac's Introduction Symphony No.5 * Symphony No. 5 * Isaac The Lion Cranks A Box And A Dog Pops Up * Dog Toys * Marble Run * Bard The Dragon Scares Wellington The Cow Tipped Over The Floor Bard The Dragon Cackles & Walks Away But He Can’t So He Calls Neighton The Horse And He Reaches It (Mode 2 Only) * Toys Music Video (Sonatina In F) * Galileo The Kangaroo Swims Until She Sees A Mexican Fish (Mode 2 Only) * Beethoven's Introduction Symphony No. 6 * Symphony No. 6 * Roger The Rooster And Pavlov The Dog Push An African Animal Mobile (Mode 2 Only) * Doors * Stacking Rings And Rolling Turtles * Bard The Dragon Goes To Bed (Mode 2 Only) * Julie's Introduction symphony No.9 * Symphony No. 9 * The Puppets Cheer (HILARIOUS!) * Credits * Children Playing Instruments * Beethoven the Giraffe Bows His Head And Exits (2008 Only) Deleted Scenes 2 * Cymbal Fun * Bang A Drum * Doggy Fun Goofs *Julie Clark's opening voiceover is slightly off from the audio during the warning screen. *After the tune up ends there is no page curl transition. *Also, before the opening credits, it gives you some information about Beethoven in real life. *In the last seen before the end credits. When the confetti drops on the spider toy (in style of Dick Clark), you can barely hear the clapping in the applause. *Earlier in the video, Sierra Clark was playing a drum, but before the thank you screen comes up in the end credits, she's now playing a violin. *The title cards For the symphonies and wellington's victory, the beethoven info and the thank you screen are missing in the 2008 version. *On the DVD cover, Beethoven's suit blends in with the background Gallery (2002 version) 1038423443.jpg|hamster wheel toy 1038423444.jpg|fireworks 1038423459.jpg|man riding horse toy Category:Movies